Antennas are normally used in wireless electronic devices such as mobile terminals for converting electric power into radio waves, and vice versa. The radio waves may carry digital signals or analog signals which are modulated into radio frequencies, and can be transmitted to or received from wireless channels in space by the antennas.
With the developments of wireless communication technologies, a typical mobile terminal (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet personal computer) needs to implement various wireless communication services, including long term evolution (LTE) communication services. The various wireless communication services may be modulated into different frequency bands, and thus the mobile terminal needs to include multiple antennas each of which supports a respective frequency band. However, the multiple antennas should occupy a large component space in the mobile terminal. This is adverse to miniaturization of the mobile terminal and may also increase a total cost of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a multi-band antenna which supports multiple frequency bands to overcome the aforesaid problems.